Amor de Mentira
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: Mentiras, eso somos tu y yo. Mello/Near
1. Amor de Mentira

**1**

**Amor de Mentira **

Mentiras, eso somos tu y yo, una vil y vulgar mentira, tus besos, tus caricias, puras mentiras.

Hoy deje la puerta de mi habitación abierta para ti, se que vendrás hoy, porque este día se publican las notas de todos en el orfanato. Me aferro al pequeño oso de peluche que un día sin ninguna razón me regalaste, aunque no me lo hayas dado en persona, se que me lo distes tu, hay estaba cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, junto a una rosa roja, esta lleno de ti, tiene tu aroma… Por que no puedes ser así todo el tiempo Mello, cambiar el odio por amor para siempre en vez de este absurdo juego que acabara con ambos, pero tu amor rivaliza con tu desprecio.

Tu llegada no se hace esperar, entras con estruendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza exagerada y me tomas del cuello de la camisa haciéndome levantar de la cama, tirando al pequeño oso fuera de ella, tus ojos se encuentran con los míos, podría hundirme en ellos, ahogarme en ese azul tan profundo.

-Eres un maldito- me lanzaste haciendo que mi cuerpo impactara contra la pared, lastimando considerablemente mi espalda y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya me tenias acorralado- Te odio- gritaste lanzando un puñetazo que se estrello contra el muro muy cerca de mi rostro, hundiste una de tus manos en mi cadera clavando tus uñas, como se quisieras atravesarme con tus propias manos.

Me besaste bruscamente, penetrando con dureza tu lengua entre mis labios, con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, tomando con tu mano libre mi nuca, jalando mi cabello hacia atrás para dejarte mas acceso al interior de mi boca, un gemido ahogado, no puedo respirar, pero eso a ti no te importa, sigues estampando aun mas mi cuerpo al muro, el calor esta aumentando, y siento como tus uñas están desgarrando mi vientre, no grito, de nada serviría y yo no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera así me doliera lo que estábamos haciendo, las gotas de sangre comenzaron a correr, manchando la camisa y el pantalón Demi pijamas, mientras que mis gemidos de dolor y placer acababan en tus labios Mello.

Me separaste de ti aun tomándome fuertemente del cabello, siento mi cara arder, busco desesperadamente llenar de aire mis pulmones. El saberte el único que puede lograr esto sobre mí, el verme tan sumiso y vulnerable, te llena de una inmensa voluptuosidad. Observar como mi auto-control se quiebra entre tus manos, con cada beso, cada caricia, como lentamente me dejo arrastrar por el deseo y lujuria, de nuestro pequeño secreto, de este pecado compartido, te encanta y lo se perfectamente, pero hoy no quieres verme disfrutando, hoy no.

Vas soltando lentamente tu agarre de mi cabello y vas bajando suavemente tu mano, acariciando con la yema de tus dedos mi columna vertebral, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee ligeramente, antes de que cinco pequeños puñales se clavaran con fiereza en mi carne como las garras de un animal salvaje, no supe en que momento había terminado en el piso.

Entonces observe con dificultad el pequeño oso de peluche blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, que yacía al igual que yo tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de mi propia sangre. Y comprendo entonces lo que soy para ti…Soy solo un juguete que usas a tu antojo, tu no me amas, nunca me amaste, y nunca llegaras a amarme, y aun así yo no puedo vivir sin ti, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y escaparon lentamente, puedo sentir el sabor de las pequeñas gotas saladas que se escurren por la comisura de mis labios, mezclándose con el sabor metálico de la sangre y el regusto amargo que dejaron tus besos, te amo, aunque no me quieras y aunque me odies con toda tu alma.

Crees que todo lo que haces me lastima y tienes razón, me lastima tu mirada de desprecio, es como un puñal que se hunde cada vez mas profundo en mi corazón, pero aun así necesito esto, necesito que me odies, que aunque sea con odio, rencor y desprecio me tengas presente en tu mente.

El dolor esta destrozándome por dentro, mis ojos ya están secos y un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿No piensas hacer nada? Solo te vas a quedar hay viendo me llorar, Mello, observando como mi corazón y alma se rompen poco apoco por tu culpa, ¿lo disfrutas verdad?

-Eres repugnante- soltaste antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Pero sabes que Mello, Me necesitas… aunque alegues odiarme, así digas que te doy asco, que no soy nadie, me necesitas, siempre vuelves a mi, siempre te hundes en mis labios, te quemas entre mis brazos, te entregas al deseo que solo yo puedo provocarte, admite que me deseas, admítelo querido Mello, que en los mas profundo de tu ser tu me…amas, si eso es, de una manera retorcida, pero me amas… Si no es así, ¿por qué te quedas a mi lado después de tomarme? ¿Por qué amaneces en mi cama?…..Mello ¿por que?

Tu mirada sigue clavada en mí, no dices nada, eres tan cruel. Me levanto torpemente, pero vuelvo a caer a tus pies, me miras y te ríes, el sonido de tu risa me taladra los oídos, la adoro y la detesto a la vez. Te arrodillaste para quedar más cerca de mí, tomaste mi rostro con ambas manos, con una ternura no muy propia de ti y me sonreíste.

-No seas iluso, Near, esto es solo un juego, una ilusión, una mentira- acercaste tus labios tortuosamente a los míos, tu aliento tiene el dulce aroma del chocolate, estas tan cerca- No te equivoques, esto no es mas que otra competición entre tu y yo.

No te moviste ni un milímetro y cuando intente alcanzar tus labios te alejaste de mí.

-Al fin te he ganado

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, mientras desaparecías por el umbral de la puerta, dejándome completamente solo y mis ojos volvían a llenarse de nuevas lágrimas, rabia, vergüenza, frustración, deseo, desesperación. Te detesto, antes no tenia que lidiar con estos sentimientos, ahora me consumen como las llamas al infierno, será por eso que te amo, por que eres el único que me vuelve humano.

Has ganado esta vez Mello, pero te juro que no descansare hasta que me ames como yo te amo y te hundas conmigo en las llamas de nuestro pequeño infierno, de esta amarga ilusión, de nuestra dulce mentira


	2. Amor de Engaño

**2**

**Amor de Engaño **

No he podido regresar a mi habitación, me he quedado plantado frente de tu habitación, estamos tan cerca, acaricio la madera de la puerta mientras me derrumbo poco a poco, sintiendo como las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, por que no puedo irme Near, ¿por que?... puedo escuchar tus débiles sollozos, y me destrozan, me carcome por dentro verte así, pero tu no te alejas de mi, nada de lo que te hago hace que me odies lo suficiente, intento perderte y mas te amo… Si así es, ¿tú lo sabes muy bien verdad? Por eso siempre estas para mi… No es que me importe tenerte a mi lado, pero es tan difícil, ¿Near, acaso no lo ves? Me estas matando.

A veces, cuando estoy a solas intento engañarme a mi mismo, repitiendo mil veces cuanto te odio y luego te extraño. Cada vez que te tengo entre mis manos, intento tocarte con desprecio, para disimular las ganas de gritar lo mucho que te quiero, quizás pienses pequeño Near, que este amor es tu infierno personal, pero te equivocas, ambos estamos condenados a las mismas llamas, tu a profesar tu amor, yo a ocultarlo.

¿Cuando fue que traspase la línea que separaba mi odio de este amor?

Tu sollozos han cesado, pero no se oye nada mas, estas muy débil, pero has estado peor, yo lo se, quiero entrar Near, necesito sentir tu calor, tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero algo me impide abrirla, ¿quizás he pisoteado demasiado mi orgullo y esta vez no me dejara ceder?, pero necesito ver que te encuentras bien, si necesitas ayuda.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estabas, en la misma posición en laque te deje antes de salir, observo tu cuerpo, estas lleno de arañazos y moretones, lo siento Near.

Te has quedado dormido, por la fatiga del llanto y el dolor de tu cuerpo, ¿Por que me empeño en hacerte sufrir? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte simplemente cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito? Pero eso seria admitir mi derrota y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no puedes ganarme otra vez, no lo soportaría Near, prefiero seguir engañándome a mi mismo, fingir que te desprecio. Te tomo entre mis brazos, para posarte en la cama, un leve gruñido escapa de tus labios, pero aun duermes.

Busque una toalla y la humedecí en el baño, para poder limpiar un poco tus heridas, que es lo que te he hecho Near, soy un maldito, estas ardiendo en fiebre, leves gemidos escaparon débilmente de tus labios al sentir el frío de la tela sobre tus heridas, te ves tan apacible aunque por dentro debes de estar destrozado, tus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tu boca ligeramente entreabierta y en tus pestañas vestigio de las pequeñas gotitas saladas que escaparon de tus ojos, eres hermoso, pareces un pequeño mártir, el mas hermoso de los ángeles, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo junte tus labios con los míos, tomándote con toda la ternura y devoción que nunca te he demostrado.

Pero como inicio el beso se termino, me separe de ti temiendo que despertaras, continúe con mi tarea de poner en orden todo, terminar de limpiar tus heridas y el desastre de tu alcoba, cuando ya estaba por terminar mi vista se fijo, en un pequeño oso de peluche blanco, que conocía a la perfección, tirado en el suelo, manchado de sangre.

Recuerdo que lo compre para ti, un día que salí a dar una vuelta, me recordaba tanto a ti, tan blanco e inocente y sus ojos negros tan carentes de sentimientos, tan profundos… Me permití el desliz de hacerte un regalo, solo si no te enterabas que era yo, pero Tú lo sabes bien, verdad Near, tu lo sabes todo, me conoces perfectamente, eres el único que me entiend.

Intente lavar el pequeño oso, pero no logre mucho.

Ya es bastante tarde, los deviles rayos de luz de luna se esta filtrando por las cortinas y aun duermes, tengo que irme, pero antes me gustaría permitirme otro desliz.

-No sabes, Near- susurre arrodillándome delante de la cama, quedando mis labios cerca de tu oreja- No tienes ni la mas minima idea- una de mis manos buscaba desesperadamente el calor de tu cuerpo, posándose sobre la tuya- Cuanto te amo- dije finalmente antes de que una lagrima traicionera escapara de mis ojos y cayera en tus labios, nuevamente uní nuestras bocas y senti el sabor amargor y salado de mis lagrimas junto a la calidez y dulzura de tu piel- te amo- repetí sin romper el beso, no supe cuando me había subido a la cama, pero me aferraba fuertemente a tu cuerpo.

Silencio.

-Yo también te amo, Mello- una voz cansada y somnolienta resonó por la habitación y una mano tímida y temblorosa se entrelazo en mi cabello, acariciándome tiernamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me estremecí ante el contacto de tus manos sobre mi piel, levante la mirada y me encontré con tu rostro, Near nunca te había visto sonreír sinceramente, tu sonrisa, es lo mas hermoso que jamás he visto.

Buscaste unir nuestros labios por tercera vez y no lo impedí, quizás, solo por esta noche, me permitiría profesarte el amor que nunca te he mostrado.

-Me volverás a odiar mañana- susurraste rompiendo el beso.

-Por supuesto que si.

-No esperaba menos de ti- respondiste sonriendo, pero con un brillo de tristeza en tus ojos desviaste la mirada.

-Pero hoy te amo como nunca he amado, ni amare a nadie- dije levantando suavemente tu barbilla para que me miraras a los ojos- Te amo, Near y esta noche no me cansare de repetírtelo.

-El mañana es otro día, ojala el mañana nunca llegue- dijiste finalmente hundiéndote nuevamente en mis labios


End file.
